Only the Good Die Young
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Another fail summary: Neither of them really cared about the consequences when their affair began. Fem!Ed AU
1. Chapter 1

**This originally was going to be so different but it demanded a rewrite and this was the result. The inspiration for this is also the title. I am, of course, referring to the song **_**Only the Good Die Young **_**by Billy Joel. **

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got longer and became a chapter fic. The first chapter accounts the first of the events leading up to the main one. Uhhhh…. Yeah… This is rated M for a reason.**

**Warning: sexual discussion, nudity, implied sex, language, implied bisexual–ness, folk rock**

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Everybody Must Get Stoned **_**– Bob Dylan**

_**Only the Good Die Young **_**– Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>Edwarda Elric was stumbling home, undergoing the process of sobering up. She had been halfway through her too many to count cranvodka when the person she was walking with came up and dragged her out of the bar. "Just out of curiosity," Roy Mustang said, "have you ever done it before?"<p>

"Yes," she replied, knowing exactly what he meant. "Twice." He gave her a look. "Changed your mind?" she asked, sweetly.

"No. I want to know how it happened."

"I was drunk. Second time was kinda bland but after the first time I felt sick."

"Pregnant?"

"No. Impossible. My partner made me sick."

"Was he ugly?"

"Actually, she was okay." He gave her another look. "Now have you changed your mind?"

"Don't sound so hopeful. Are you bisexual?"

"No. Are you sure you want to do this?" He dragged her closer to him. "Ah."

"Was it a guy the second time?"

"Yes."

"That explains why you're so comfortable… you're not going to heaven now."

"There's no way in hell that'll happen… _but it's okay, Ma…"_

"_Everybody must get stoned?_"

"… I was actually going to say … _I rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun._"

"_You know that only the good die young._" They stumbled up her driveway. "What's your philosophy on life?"

"You're asking me that now?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Things just happen. What the hell."

"I think I like that one."

"I love that one and 'We apologize for the inconvenience'." They were on the porch now and she was fumbling for her keys. "Good thing Al and Winry are in Resembool." He handed her the spare key. "Thanks." He tucked the key back in its hiding spot once the door was unlocked and pushed her inside.

* * *

><p>"Argh," she groaned. "The place is a mess." She buried her face in her pillow. "I'm too naked to do anything about it."<p>

"Is this my arm or yours?" he asked her.

"Try to move it." He lifted it. "Ow. That's mine." He lowered her arm and began the process of getting up. "Is that your side I just felt on my arm?"

"Yes."

"You're really scarred."

"No shit. As for the mess, I'm afraid we got a little too enthusiastic there." She grabbed a sock and threw it at him. "Thank you. I'll be looking for that later."

"Oh, shit. It was yours. Bastard."

"I'm curious. How was it?" He dodged the next thing she threw at him, her underwear. "I should keep that."

"Oh what the hell? No!"

"Well?"

"I can't really say right now. Are you warm?"

"Yes."

"I'm freezing." She curled up on her side and shut her eyes. Her back was turned to him. He sighed and the bed moved. Last thing she felt before she drifted off to sleep was the arm he draped across her.

* * *

><p>He woke her again at three a.m. "I have to go."<p>

She sat up, not caring that she wasn't covered up. He wasn't either. "What?"

"My apartment complex is being renovated. I'm staying with the Hughes' until it's finished."

"Oh."

"Edwarda?"

"Huh?"

"Have you even had your first kiss yet?"

"No."

He grabbed her chin and turned her to look him. "Huh." He studied her face for a while then moved forward. She was bemused when his lips met hers and she kissed him back, closing her eyes. "There's that problem resolved." He got up and dressed. Her eyes were still closed and she plopped down where he had been. "See you at work later."

"Shit." She commented as he left.

* * *

><p>It was now one in the afternoon and she was sitting in the bathtub, having called in sick. "What the hell did he do to me?" she asked her reflection. "I feel all woozy."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some filler fun. Al and Winry arrive to visit Ed and observe some strange behavior from her. **

**Also, one of her past lovers is revealed.**

**This takes place the Sunday after the first chapter.**

**Warning: innocent!Al, feminine discussions and chocolate pies**

* * *

><p>Alphonse Elric peered over his sister's shoulder. "What does that mean?" He innocently pointed at where Ed had written 'Full Moon' on her personal calendar. "Wasn't the full moon last night?"<p>

"Uhh…" said Ed.

Winry Rockbell came to her rescue. "It's a code name, Al. They have to retrain for work once a month for about a week and it's all hush-hush. You know, top secret."

"Oh!" Al said.

"Al, can you walk over to the market and get us a few chocolate pies?" Winry opened a drawer and took out the envelopes Ed had put the money for shopping in. She took several bills out of the one labeled 'sweets'. "Don't spend it all."

"Okay," he said, having no idea he was being sent out so the other two could have a female chat.

Ed resumed poking at the calendar. "Tell me about it," Winry sighed.

"The last time I had my period was August 5th through 10th. My next should be somewhere in between those dates in September. It's now August 30th, less than a week to go."

"Male or female?"

"What?"

"Who did you sleep with? Were they male or female?"

"How did you…"

"You've never been worried about your period before. So I know you slept with somebody and I guess that answers my question. They must have been male. Oh, Ed! Surely it wasn't unprotected!"

"I can't remember."

"You better hope you have your period, young lady." Winry pointed a finger to let Ed know how serious she was. "Was it anybody I know?"

"No comment."

"Ed! What am I going to do with you? It better not have been who I think it was!" Her only reply was silence. "Either you have no idea who I'm thinking of or you're not saying so you won't have to deny it."

"Probably the latter," Ed replied.

"I sure hope Al doesn't find out."

"Oh no! He can't! Ever!"

"He hasn't found out that our first time was each other, so we're good." Both shuddered at those memories.

"Good thinking with him there. Full Moon is a code name…"

"For a period… but I really did want those pies. You may need one."

Al came in just then with three pies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our third chapter takes place in September. Ed makes a discovery she gets really emotional about and goes to work. She instantly bumps into Roy and chaos ensues.**

**Whee!**

* * *

><p>September 7th was a Monday. Ed woke up late and ran straight into her bathroom. From downstairs, Winry and Al could hear her shouts of joy. "YIPPIE! IT'S HERE!"<p>

"Normally one wouldn't be happy about that but I am," Winry told herself. "It means she's not…"

"Sister's not what?" Al asked.

"Nothing! Eat your breakfast."

A few minutes later, Ed ran down the stairs, dressed for work. "I love you guys!" She shouted as she ran out the door. "See you when I get back!"

"Have a good day," Winry told the closed door.

* * *

><p>Ed arrived at Headquarters at the same time as Roy. "Ah, hello, Fullmetal," he said, shifting the paper sack he was carrying. Her stomach growled in response to the delicious smell wafting out of it. "You're hungry," he smirked as they got into the elevator, its only occupants.<p>

"I skipped breakfast, okay?" she snarled.

"Whoa. Don't go into attack mode on me all of a sudden. How about I trade you a pastry for a kiss?"

"Bugger you," she flashed him the bird.

"I have fucked you, remember?" The doors opened before she could reply and they were on their floor. "Come along, Fullmetal." She rolled her eyes but trotted after him. Her stomach growled again as they reached the office. He picked up a napkin, reached into the bag and handed her a pastry. "Consider yourself fortunate."

"Thanks, Colonel Mustard!" she yelled at the door closing behind him. She took a bite and when nobody was looking, gave it the middle finger. She lowered her hand just as Riza Hawkeye turned around and gave her a suspicious look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, there isn't a good way to explain this chapter. I just threw a character in to cause more conflict between Ed and Roy although they can create that just fine on their own. **

**Language warning and there's a jerk in here, too. Real asshole.**

**This is Friday, September 11****th****, after work. **

* * *

><p>Ed and Roy were leaving an alleyway between Headquarters and her house. He had just popped up out of nowhere and started walking beside her. "Bugger off, Mustang!" she said.<p>

"Fuck you," he replied.

"Have you forgotten already?"

"No," he smirked, heading off in the opposite direction.

She began to amble her way home. She had no plans for the weekend. A sharply dressed young man stepped out of a building and hit her with his briefcase. She had made to go around him but he swung it out and hit her on purpose. "Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, pardon me," he said but the smirk never left his green eyes. "Did I hit you?"

"No, duh. Why else would I be standing here with a bruise forming on my face?"

"Good! I mean, allow me to make it up to you. Drink?"

"No. I don't drink with people whose names I don't know."

"Oh, it's Billy. William Shipdale."

"Edwarda Elric."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? Awesome. Dinner?"

"No, I have one waiting for me at home."

"Address?"

"No."

"Phone number?"

"Fine," she wrote it out. "My phone number. Not a promise. Not an I.O.U. Just a phone number. Now I need to go home."

"I'll be calling you!" he called after her.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, it wasn't long after she had gotten home that the phone rang.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hee hee. Does anybody know where that scene came from? **

**Work time on Monday the 14th. **

**Warning: Slight jealously from Roy and **_**Dr. Horrible **_**like scene. Also, there is a small amount of violence. **

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back," Riza said, picking up something. "If anybody comes in while I'm out, I left their work on their desks."<p>

"Okay," said Ed, being the only other person there. The door shut behind Riza.

It opened again not long afterwards. She was working on a report when she heard the footsteps head towards Roy's office. Her stomach growled. He had brought breakfast again. "Skipped breakfast again?" Roy asked. She nodded as he redirected his path. "Don't make a habit of this." He handed her a pastry, stealing the chair beside her. "How was your weekend? Did you spend your whole time stalking unsuspecting badgers?"

She huffed. Ever since the incident she had accidentally caught a badger in a duffel bag and gave it to him, he hadn't let her live it down. "No, actually, I went out on a date."

"Get right out of town! However did you manage that?"

"I'm not hopeless, you know." He nodded at that. "Unlike you." He stopped. "He hit me. Smacked me right upside the head. His name is William Shipdale."

"The heir to Shipdale Industries?"

"Is that who he is? No wonder he struck me as an arrogant asshole."

"Trust your instincts. So you think you might see him again?"

"I am tonight."

"Oh… Great… Good for you…"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lieutenant Hawkeye left a huge stack of paperwork on your desk."

"You're telling me to get to work," he stood up and went into his office. He picked up the phone. "Hey, Hughes, I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Ed turned around on her way home. "Mustang, are you following me?"<p>

"No, I'm on my way to the Hughes'," Roy replied. "They live several blocks down from you."

* * *

><p>Billy picked her up from her house and they drove to a small hole in the wall restaurant. "My family just bought this place out. We're working on making it better."<p>

They entered and sat down. It wasn't too long before the Hughes' and Roy were seated within hearing range of them. She wasn't aware of her chaperones and dinner went calmly for her.

* * *

><p>Elicia had to go to the bathroom. Gracia went with her. As they left, Roy dropped the pretense and started to flat out glare at Billy. "Is that him?" Maes asked, father mode engaged.<p>

"Yes," he replied.

"Ooh, I disapprove."

Billy shifted in his seat, uncomfortable about being examined by the best friends. Suddenly, he smirked and waved a guard over.

"Oh, is that how we're going to play this game, Shipdale?" Roy growled. He flagged down their waiter. "I need to take my soup with me. Also, before you give me my bill, add a slice of chocolate cake to it and give it to Ms. Elric, but don't give her my name."

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied, writing the information down. "I'll have it for you right away."

"Excuse me, sir," the guard said to Roy. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"I was just about to leave anyways. What luck! I need to pay my bill."

"Of course, sir."

The soup was put away and the bill was paid. "Shipdale's an amateur," Roy muttered to himself as he walked out. "He has no idea what he's doing and it'll cost him the game."

Ed looked up, surprised, as the waiter put the cake in front of her. "Compliments of the gentlemen walking out the door," he said.

She looked out the window as Roy walked by. He glanced in at her as if he felt her eyes on him. She smiled. "Of course he sent it."

"Take it away," Billy said.

"What?"

"Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Get it out of my sight!" Nobody moved, all eyes and ears were on them. Billy picked up the plate and threw it. The cake fell off and hit the floor but the plate flew on to hit Elicia in the face as she returned from the bathroom. The force of the blow knocked her over and her head connected with the corner of a table.

"Elicia!" Ed cried, jumping up and running over to her as Gracia picked her daughter up and Maes told the waiter to call for an ambulance before coming over there himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! There had to be something to make Ed realize what she was doing! I feel terrible hurting little Elicia like that! **

* * *

><p>Ed sat in the waiting room at the hospital Elicia had been taken to. The doors opened. "Any news?" Roy sat down beside her. "I heard everything over the phone."<p>

"I should have punched that jerk in the face."

"You'll get to kick his ass later, Edwarda."

Her eyes flickered up to him. "You look like you're glad about that."

"I have my reasons and I will do it if you don't."

A doctor walked up to them. "Miss Hughes will be fine. There was no major damage to her head. We will be keeping her until Wednesday in Room 416 though in case we missed something. Her parents are with her now."

"Good," said Ed, relieved, as they stood up. "Thank you."

The doctor walked away and Roy grabbed her hand. "Take a walk with me then we can see her."

"Alright," she said, taken aback by the soft look in his eyes.

They had just walked out when he began, "Maes said Shipdale threw a temper tantrum when you found out that I had sent you the cake." She nodded. "He threw it off the table?"

"Yeah. The cake hit the floor and the plate hit Elicia. Colonel Hughes looked like he was going to murder him. Not that I'd blame him."

"Neither would I."

"That was all I needed to know that I was right about him the first time."

He steered her to a street vendor. "You probably know what I'm going to say."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I hope I don't see him again."

"You will and you'll kick his ass as only you can."

* * *

><p>They left the hospital an hour later, Roy promising to sneak some chocolate in to Elicia in the morning. Ed unwrapped her pastry and ate that on the way to her house, both on foot. "I'm back in my apartment," he told her.<p>

"Good," she said. "I imagine living with you in a pain in the ass."

"You haven't tried it so don't judge."

"Fuck you."

He laughed. They walked in silence until they got a block away from her house. "Wait a minute, Edwarda."

She stopped and he drew closer to her. "What are you doing?" He looked curious as he leaned in. "The…" she trailed off as something wet crossed her face and up to the very edge of her lips. He pulled back as she realized what had just happened. "Uh?"

"You had chocolate on your face," he said.

"You could have just told me instead of licking it off!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He drew back in. She stepped away. "Alright but I know I turned you on."

"Ah! Fuck you!"

"Somebody has to. If you decide that you want to, you know where to find me."

She ran up to her house and inside. He smirked at the house and turned to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time for Billy's true purpose to be revealed. Of course, I wasn't thinking when I gave him the name and it's too late to change it now. I forgot that I was writing something inspired by a Billy, Billy Joel, if you remember, although I was modeling him after Bill Shatner. (I hate that guy, have I ever told you how much I hate that guy. No wonder Canada doesn't want to claim him.) I guess it's a good thing William is a common name.**

**It's that Tuesday night and Ed's about to lay the law down.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Big Shot **_**– Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Roy picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Sir, you better get down to Edwarda's favorite bar before you miss all the fun," said Riza.

"On my way," he said.

* * *

><p>Billy was getting drunk when he arrived. Ed was mostly sober. Her gold eyes watched him enter the scene lazily. "Edwarda," said Billy. "I can't remember anything that happened last night."<p>

She smirked. "Here it comes," said Riza to her friend, Rebecca, as Roy decided he had better lurk by the door.

"I'll tell you," Ed said, "but… _when you wake up in the morning with your head on fire and your eyes too bloody to see, go on and cry in your carpet but don't come bitchin' to me."_

"Ooh, he's getting the smack down put on him," Rebecca said.

Ed got up and several people ran to form a band for her. "_Ah, but now you just don't remember all the things you said and you're not sure that you wanna know. I'll give you one hint, honey, you sure did put on a show." _

He looked insulted as Roy smiled in his corner. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"_You went over the line! You couldn't see it was time to go home! No, no, no, no. You had to be a big shot, didn't ya? You had to open up your mouth. You had to be a big shot, didn't ya? All your friends were so knocked out. You had to have the last word last night, so much fun to be around. You had to have the white hot spotlight. You had to be a big shot last night."_

"That's it," said Billy. "It's over."

"Good, because I was about to end it." Ed turned on her heel to leave as Riza began to clap.

"Yo, sister," said Rebecca. "You done good."

"Thank you, sisters," Ed purred, "but I ain't done yet." She picked up the newspaper and threw it at Billy. "There's your answer and," she walked back over to him, picked up her full drink, chugged half of it and dumped the rest on him. Next she overturned her plate. "Now I'm done."

"I retract that previous statement," Rebecca said. "You done real good."

She smiled and headed for the door. Roy intercepted her. "Good work, Edwarda. I told you that you would kick his ass as only you can." They had just stepped outside and she turned her head to him. He knew the look in her eyes. "Let's take this to my place," he said with a half smirk and dragged her off.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn to leave this time, isn't it?" she said. The covers barely kept their limbs contained.<p>

He nodded. "Leave whenever you want." He stretched, running a hand seductively up her bare side.

"Stop tempting me to stay."

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"As often as I sleep with the same person twice."

He chuckled. "There's a first time for everything." The phone rang. He got up to answer it. She watched him leave with a sly smile. He returned a few minutes later. "You better get something on," he told her, digging around for a pair of clean pants.

"What's going on?" She threw the covers off as she leapt out of his bed and picked her clothes up from where he had dropped them.

"Shipdale's called the police on you. They went to search your house and Alphonse called Maes and he called me. How he knew you were here, I don't wanna know."

"He's a telepath." She pulled her blouse on over her head as he put a t-shirt on.

"I hope not. I don't trust him snooping around in my thoughts."

Laughter was the only reply as they ran out the door, shoes in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**That's right. Billy was created just so Ed could sing **_**Big Shot. **_**Rock on, girl. Oh, boy, she's in trouble now. Not only with the police but with Winry, because she's still in town. **

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit," said Ed as Roy drove up to her house. "Shit, she's going to kill me."<p>

"Who?"

She whimpered and motioned to Winry standing nearby with a wrench in hand. "Her."

"Phew, I thought you meant Lieutenant Hawkeye for a minute there."

"Then I would have said that she's going to kill you."

He looked disturbed about that. Utter chaos greeted them when they finally found a place to park amongst three plain cars, two military jeeps and four police cars. "All complaints about Major Elric will be addressed to either myself or her commanding officer!" Maes was saying loudly.

"This isn't in your jurisdiction!" The chief of Central Police was arguing back.

"It does not matter if she was off duty and in plain clothes or not! This is still in Military Affairs!"

Roy had got his shoes on and ran over to the arguing duo. "I refuse to work with you, Colonel Hughes," the Police Chief said. "I will address my complaints to her commanding officer."

He turned to leave and came face to face with the smirking Roy. "What complaints might they be?"

The man shrieked. "You?"

"I'm her commanding officer. Anything and everything that must be conducted about Major Elric must be done with me around. What are you trying to charge her with?"

"Uh," he was trembling.

"What did my subordinate get accused off?" Roy growled, frustrated.

"Assaulting the Shipdale boy in public."

"Is that all?"

"He accused her of buying and selling narcotics."

"That's ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>Ed finally ventured away from the car. She didn't get very far before she saw a flash of metal and the wrench hit her hard in the head. "EDWARDA FELICITY ELRIC!" Winry shouted.<p>

"Winry…"

Her best friend stormed up and dragged her around to the backyard, away from the rest. Al looked up at them. "Winry? Sister?"

"Go keep an eye on the people in the driveway, Al," Winry said. Al ran to do so, terrified of the look on her face. Once he was gone, she turned on Ed. "Edwarda. I can't believe you!"

"Uhh…"

"You not only supposedly assaulted this asshole but you slept with your boss! Don't think I didn't see it. Your hair is a mess and you smell like it. Oh, why, Ed, why?" Silence greeted her question. "I understand why you broke up with that evil guy, but why did you sleep with Colonel Mustang?"

"Winry, I…"

"Was that the first time that happened?" More silence. "Oh, no! Ed! It was him back in August!"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, shit. Does anybody else know?"

"It looks like maybe Colonel Hughes."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Ed smiled. Maes came around the corner. "Yo!"

"Ahh! Hi!" both said in unison.

"Ed, I need to talk to you," he said, suddenly serious.

She nodded and went over to him. "What's up?"

"Ed, when you were at Roy's, did you do anything… unlawful?" The expression on her face was all the confirmation he needed. "I won't say anything more about it and it's strictly off record."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now get cleaned up and change clothes. We're taking this case to Headquarters."

She nodded and turned to go inside. "He does know," she told Winry as he left.

* * *

><p>Roy, Maes, Al and Winry were in a huddled conference in the driveway. "He must be trying to bring her down anyway he can," Maes said.<p>

"Sister is not a druggie," Al repeated, still in shock. "She isn't!"

"We know she isn't, Alphonse," Roy told him.

"But there is something he can get her on if it gets out," Winry said.

Al looked confused. Maes bit his lip and Roy assumed a blank face. "Nice shoes, Roy," Maes joked to relieve the tension.

He looked down at his feet. "Oh, shit." He had grabbed his house shoes.

From somewhere in the house, Ed screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

***whistles innocently* What are you talking about? That wasn't a cliffhanger at all!**

* * *

><p>"You never told us what you panicked about," Roy said to Ed the next night. They were back in bed at his place.<p>

"It was nothing. I just forgot what day it was."

He slipped an arm around her. "You're too young to be doing things like that."

She huffed. "I'm also too fucked up to be young anymore. I mean, look at me. When I die, what do I have to show for this life? Sure, I kicked ass between 10 and 16 but what about afterwards?"

"You love your family and friends. What you did yesterday to Shipdale was awesome."

"I meant how am I going to explain you? This," she motioned to indicate the part about them being naked in bed, "won't look good if found out."

"I see." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing? You're acting out of character."

"No, I'm not. You're just seeing a different side of me, one you're not used to."

"What?"

"I don't even know what I'm talking about. This is just a casual fling."

"No, I think we passed the time limit on that. There's another term for this."

"I could argue on that first part. It hasn't been a month since it started yet."

"Ah, but for us both, that's a long time."

"Oh hush. You don't know that for certain."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

He pushed her back down. "I'm not telling you that you're wrong, just that you shouldn't assume such things."

She pulled him down with her. "So I'm right." His only reply was to growl and free his shoulders from her grasp.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, she was trying to inch out of his embrace. "I really need to go."<p>

"You going to call in sick again?" He said, refusing to release her.

"There you go again. No, I'm not. I have to get used to sleeping with my boss sometime."

"Oh? Does that mean you'd do it again?"

"We've done it four times now," she pointed out. "We might find other partners sooner or later but like it or not, we've moved up to more… for the lack of a better term… serious partners."

"I wouldn't say serious exactly. It's just more like we just keep coming back to each other."

"Great sentence."

"It got away from me."

"So did mine," she slipped out from underneath his arm, a part of her protesting leaving the warmth of his skin pressed up against hers. She hopped out bed and he watched her dress, amused and disappointed as her black top hid all skin on her upper torso from sight. She glanced at him when he sighed. "What are you looking at?"

Even though her tone was playful, he replied. "Your ass."

"Ah, fuck you, Mustang." She quickly pulled on her panties and the jeans she was wearing when he had come up behind her earlier and dragged her away. "I would stay but Winry and Al are leaving me on my own again this afternoon."

He made a mental note to try to be over there as much as possible. "Alright. Fine. Leave me here, naked and wanting more."

"I'll take a mental picture," she promised. He got up. "Go get in the shower for crying out loud"


	10. Chapter 10

**Make shit up – that's my policy for the next few chapters. I'm not going to hit you with the main action yet.**

* * *

><p>Roy came in to work the next day carrying a large duffel bag. Ed and Riza gave him disapproving looks. "Al and Winry are leaving this afternoon," Ed told Riza as he ambled by to eavesdrop. "I'll be leaving at my normal time though and going straight to the station to see them off."<p>

He smiled and went into his office.

* * *

><p>They all got off at the normal time. He didn't have a date set up so he went to Ed's house. She wasn't there but on her way to the train station. Making his way around the back of her house, he climbed up in a tree to reach an open window on the second floor. The bag went in first. Once he was inside, he ducked into her bedroom and slid his bag underneath the bed. The bathroom was unlocked so he went inside. Somebody had done laundry recently. He eyed the freshly folded towels and thought about getting in the shower. There were still leaves and sticks in his hair that needed to be taken care of first.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed came in thirty minutes later and heard a thud from upstairs. She crept up there to investigate. There was a hiss in her bedroom. She came in on a scene she never wanted to see. Roy was only in his underwear, in a panic and holding a large snake at arm's distance from him. "Oh… my… Snake…"<p>

"Edwarda! Help me!" The snake made a lunge for him. "Ah! My face!"

She ran over and grabbed the enraged reptile from his hands and made a mad dash for the door, finding the open window, she threw it out. Remembering what Roy had shouted, she went running back. "Did it get you, Mustang?" There was panic in her voice.

"No, it almost did," he said, calmer now that it was gone.

"Oh, thank goodness." She picked up a large bathrobe from her bed and threw it at him. "Put some clothes on."

He looked at it uncertainly and picked it up. "This is too big for you. How did you get it?"

"I bought it by accident one day."

"It's a men's robe."

"I wear men's robes! I hate the ones for women!"

He laughed at her flustered confession. "Alright," he stripped off his underwear and put it on.

"I can't believe you."

"You didn't even look away when I did that," he said in mock accusation.

"You never gave a warning," she replied. "It fits you though. I'm glad of that." She walked out at his smirk. They'd be falling into bed for a good fuck later.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm just going to time skip here. It is now October.**

* * *

><p>Ed opened her eyes. Somebody was in the shower. She didn't need to get up and see who. She already knew it was Roy. They had become frequent partners and the previous night marked a change in their affair. He had been far more loving than usual. He stepped out of the shower. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as he padded around the smaller room. The trash can fell over. She heard him clean the mess up. "Oh, shit," he said. She knew he had discovered something she had tried to conceal; she was at the most fertile point of her cycle for October. "Shit," he said again. She crossed her fingers underneath the covers. This was no time for him to be a gentleman. She needed him to overlook that in typical Roy fashion.<p>

He came out in the bathrobe he had stolen from her. She looked asleep but he wasn't certain. There was one way to find out. He sat on her. "What the hell, Mustang?" came the instant reply. "Get off!"

"You were pretending to be asleep," he said in mock severity, standing back up. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet to pull some clothes out before robbing her chest of drawers and retreating to the bathroom. He seemed to be ignoring it but then the look her gave her as she passed him said he was watching her for certain signs.

Once she was cleaned up and dressed, she went downstairs. He was already dressed and in her kitchen, making breakfast. "You're cooking in my kitchen?"

"Yes, I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just don't blow the place up."

"Why? The military can afford the repairs."

"Maybe they can but I can't."

"It wasn't given to you?"

She laughed, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "I bought it with my own money."

"Oh, I see." He looked at her as she reopened the door of the refrigerator. "Pass me the eggs, please?" She handed him the eggs before pulling out a small bottle of vodka and allowing a little to dribble into her orange juice. "Wimp."

"Ever drunk this shit straight?"

"No."

"Now who's the wimp?"

He passed the carton of eggs back. "Then pour me a shot glass of it straight."

"Gladly, but on one condition."

He eyed her smile warily. "What?"

"You asked for the wodka, you drink the wodka. Don't waste it."

"Wodka?"

"Da, wodka."

"Alright then, since we're acting like we're from Drachma, da."

She laughed. "The bacon is burning."

"Oh, shit!" He fled back to the stove.

She passed him some paper towels. "Hand me the step ladder?" He passed it to her. She set it up in front of the cabinets and stepped up on it, now being able to get down two plates and two glasses. She tried to step down but lost her balance. She didn't get to hit the floor.

"Careful, Edwarda," he said, setting her on her feet. "You could have just asked me to get them."

She huffed and walked over to the silverware drawer as he returned to the stove. "Winry always puts them too high up," she muttered.

"Then what do you do when you need to eat?"

"I either use paper plates, which I'm out of, or eat take out."

"What's your favorite restaurant?" He asked. "The Drachma?" His tone was teasing.

"No, the Xing," was the matter of fact reply.

He filed that away in his memory banks as she set the table and fixed three drinks. Two were of orange juice spiked vodka and one was just vodka. "Breakfast is done."

"Good," she set the three drinks on the table as he filled both plates. Hers had more food than his.

They sat down and Roy turned his thoughts to breaking the now awkward silence. "What about the restaurant that just opened?"

She thought about it. "I ate their take out once. I liked it."

"When?"

"We ate their pizza for dinner last night. It was to die for." Just then the phone rang. She got up to answer it. He frowned at it but stayed silent during the conversation that followed. She came back. "Apparently my words have a way of coming back to haunt me. Shipdale also ordered a pizza last night from the same restaurant. There was poison on it."

"Did it kill him?"

"Unfortunately… I mean, luckily, he's in critical condition at the hospital."

"They suspect you?"

"I have motive."

"You also have an alibi."

"No! You weren't here, no matter what!" She looked him in the eyes. "Mustang, please, don't be my alibi."

The fear in her eyes was all he needed to convince him. "I've never been here before," he said, sharply, as to convince her more than himself that it was true.

She reached into a drawer and pulled out some gloves. "They'll be looking for fingerprints," she said tiredly. "One of us better go destroy any evidence of your presence."

He put the gloves on and she headed upstairs, leaving him to take care of the kitchen. It took them thirty minutes but all was left was only her fingerprints on clean surfaces. He grabbed his bag and left out the side door before the police arrived. Now she had a false alibi but he didn't. It wouldn't take him long to get one.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so tired of being sick. *yawn* At least it's Friday. Oh wait, I have a class tomorrow. Damn college. **

**Now what was I doing? … Oh yeah!**

* * *

><p>Ed sat at a table in the headquarters of Central Police Headquarters and she was bored. One hand was cuffed to her chair and the other was chained to the table. The shackle was tight but the chain was long enough that she could move that arm. She waved at Roy when he was brought in by an amused officer and prodded into a chair a little ways down from her for the same fate. The only difference was he wasn't allowed to move his hands. She rolled her eyes when he glanced at her. Both knew it was because that coward of a police chief was afraid of him. The officer left. A silent communication passed between the two. All evidence of their affair had been disposed of other than the various eyewitnesses that had seen them together across town. Maes was ushered inside and they looked away from each other. The police chief walked in. "Why the hell are we suspects?" Maes said, angry about being chained up. "I must protest this treatment!"<p>

"That's a good question," said Roy. "Why are we here?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," sang Ed.

"Too much information, Edwarda," said Roy, concealing his amusement with false disgust.

"Thanks for sharing," Maes laughed.

"The three of you are chained up for my protection," said the chief. "We're getting to that and hold it in."

Ed gave him the nastiest look possible. "You might want to rethink that," said Roy. "She's no fun to be around right now."

"How would you know that, Mustang?" The chief asked.

"He's her boss and he's known her for almost ten years now," said Maes as Roy gave him a look that said he thought the man was stupid.

"Oh!" The chief said. "I forgot and it is important."

"How important?" asked Maes, slipping into lawyer mode.

He was given a nasty look. "You aren't defending anybody here."

Alex Louis Armstrong walked in. All assumed a 'help me' face for a second. "Please sit down, Major," said Maes.

"Colonel Hughes," said the chief. "Your daughter was hospitalized for a few days because of the young Mr. Shipdale, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Maes replied. "She was."

"How did this incident happen?"

"Allow me," Ed said. "I witnessed the whole thing." Maes nodded when the chief looked at him and she was motioned to go ahead. "Shipdale and I were on our second date. The Hughes family and a guest I'm friends with were eating nearby. Shipdale had the guest thrown out and in reply, he sent me a plate of my favorite dessert. By then the Colonel's wife and daughter were indisposed. Shipdale started acting like a spoiled brat. He ordered the plate to be taken away but nobody moved to follow his orders. He threw the plate and it hit the daughter, knocking her back into an head injury."

"Thank you, Major Elric. Now, who was that guest?" The chief asked but Ed didn't reply. "Who was he?" The look he was given dared him to make her reply. He turned to Maes. "Who was he?" Maes followed Ed's lead. "Why aren't you answering?"

"The question is irrelevant," said Alex, who had just caught up and wasn't aware they were talking about Roy. Ed glanced at Roy, who locked their gazes, curious.

The chief carried on. "What would give you motive, Colonel Hughes, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would but if I wanted to really make Mr. Shipdale's life a living hell for hurting my daughter, all I would need is a date in court, not a pizza with arsenic sauce." Maes spat in reply.

"Thank you, Colonel. Now the moving finger points back at you, Major Elric." She took her eyes off Roy and looked back at the man pointing his finger at her. Maes frowned at the exchange. "The attack on Elicia Hughes prompted you to break up with him the very next night, subjecting him to public humiliation."

"The asshole already made a fool of himself. What made what I did even worse? He got what he deserved as far as I'm concerned," she replied.

She went ignored. "In revenge, he began to slander your name. That would have made you angry, right?"

"Of course it made me angry. Why wouldn't it? He was trying to ruin my life but I didn't want him dead."

"Even though he tried to turn your coworkers against you? Those are the rumors I've heard. Are they true, Colonel Mustang?"

Roy smirked. "They are. He did try but needless to say, it wasn't successful."

"Why is that?"

"We've all known Major Elric since she was twelve."

"Ah. Right. Colonel Hughes did say you've known her for almost a decade now. That tells me that yours is a tight knit team, Colonel. The attempt made you angry. Angry enough to kill perhaps?"

Roy's eyes flashed. "If I was the one that tried to kill William Shipdale, he wouldn't be in the hospital but in an urn."

"One last question for all three of you. Where were you the night of the attempted murder? Colonel Hughes?"

"I was at the Children's Theater. My daughter wanted to see a play and we took her to it," Maes informed him.

An officer ducked out to call and confirm that. "Major Elric?" The chief said sweetly.

"I was at home, cleaning house," Ed replied.

"Can that be confirmed?"

"No. I was alone."

"Colonel Mustang?"

"I was feeling ill and went home to a bottle of vodka and sleep," Roy said.

"Can anybody confirm that?"

"No, I live alone."

The officer returned. "Colonel Hughes and his family were at the theater last night."

The chief stood up. "Then he is in the clear, as far as I'm concerned. Colonel Mustang and Major Elric are still on the suspect list, however."

"Make sure you put the enemies of the Shipdale family on the list," said Maes as he was released. "Oh, and you can't hold Ed and Roy for any amount of time on the basics of suspicion alone."

The chief swore. He knew the game was being run on him about something and Maes was in on it. "Release them."

* * *

><p>Roy and Ed hitched a ride with Maes. He had been the only one not arrested. "Your alibis smell fishy," Maes said, turning the corner a block away from the station. "You were together, weren't you."<p>

"He's known for a while," Ed wasted no time in informing Roy.

"Roy," Maes was trying to solicit a confession from his best friend. "I know you weren't ill yesterday. Even if it was true, you don't keep vodka. Ed does."

It worked. "We were together from six p.m. to eight a.m."

"That can't get out," the other man worried his lower lip. "I'll adhere to your false alibis."


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday, two weeks later. Ed and Roy have only been meeting at work and the Friday before decided to enact a plan to throw the police chief off the trail as he was getting closer to finding out the truth. **

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Nobody wants to be Moist**_** – from **_**Commentary! The Musical **_**on **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**_**.**

* * *

><p>Roy and Ed arrived at work at the same time. He glanced at her from her spot by the elevators and went to the stairs. She knew why, they couldn't risk anybody suspecting what had occurred between them or the feelings that had gradually grown from it. If they had the elevator to themselves, the chances were anybody could have boarded and caught them in a lip lock that she would have started. She had to repress the urge to go running and kiss him until she lost her senses.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't even ten minutes into the workday when Riza asked her to come with her. They went into Roy's office. They avoided eye contact. "You two got arrested over two weeks ago," Riza said, noticing their behavior. "I only just found out. What happened?"<p>

"We were accused of trying to kill Shipdale," Ed said.

"Did either of you try?" She asked.

Roy answered this time. "No. We're both innocent of this."

"Oh," said Ed. "Did somebody speak?"

Riza sighed. "Did you two have another bad argument?"

"Yes, Friday evening," Roy sounded frustrated.

"Please do not take a long time making up from this one. Everybody was miserable the time it took you two a month to start speaking to each other again." The Lieutenant wasn't stupid. She knew her next sentence was going get a reaction from both and she knew exactly what reaction she was looking for. "Havoc kept saying the unresolved sexual tension between you two was suffocating."

She got what she wanted. Roy smiled. Ed walked out the door. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"HELP!" shouted Jean Havoc. He ran inside and hid behind Roy.

"I'm not going to be much help," Roy said to the cowering taller man.

"Are you fighting again, boss?" Jean asked though a mouth full of cigarette.

"Yes," Roy said because he could.

"Damn it! I could have sworn the sexual tension between you two had been resolved!" Jean ran as Ed came in then with a piece of lead piping in her hands. "Oh, crap!" He shouted as he fled though the door, Ed in hot pursuit.

Roy wandered out after them. Riza followed him and went back to her desk. He went to the window as the mouse and cat were now outside the office and watched them emerge into the courtyard. He started humming to himself. "_The piano keys are sticking. My baritone is slipping…_"

"What piano?" Kain Fuery asked.

"You're not a baritone, Colonel," said Vato. "You're a tenor."

Roy turned back to the window, considering himself corrected. The two were gone. "Look at me, man," Jean was heard saying. "I'm Jean Havoc. At my most badass, I make people feel like they need to cough. I'm not supervillain material." He walked in with Ed. "The Colonel, on the other hand, he's more than qualified."

Roy facepalmed as Riza gave the laughers a disapproving look.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Soundtrack: _A Matter of Trust -_Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>Ed sealed the envelope and put it where only Roy would find it. She sighed. "I love you," she whispered, glancing at the documents on her dining room table. It'd be more paperwork for him but worth it in the end. She put on her jacket and left her house.<p>

Shipdale had come out of his coma and now the lies had a chance as being proven as such. The chief was on their trail, there was something she had to do. "This is bullshit," she whispered as she got behind the wheel of the car where she barely drove.

Roy opened the door as soon as the knock sounded. "Edwarda?" She looked around nervously. "Come on inside," he said, moving aside to let her in. He swept her off her feet and kissed her. "You feel heavier." She sighed. He put her down and rubbed the back of his head, looking every inch the role he didn't know he was playing. She looked upset. "What's the matter?"

"Shipdale spilled the beans. They suspect us of something illicit."

"Not drugs..." her face told him all he needed to know. "What are they going to do?"

"They're putting tails on us both."

"Ah." He said, watching her nod. Something was still offf but he decided to go ahead and ask. "Something has been bothering me, Edwarda."

"Like what, Mustang?" She had a poker face.

"Why the hell did you date Shipdale?"

"For spite."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you! How many women have you 'dated'?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything!"

"What? Edwarda! I..."

"You what, Mustang? What could you possibly have to say?"

"I love you! I have for some time now! When I heard you were dating that bastard, what was I supposed to do? Give you my blessing? Let you go? No! I finally had you once and I knew I couldn't give you up!"

"I hated Shipdale," she spat out. "But what is this? You own me now that we had sex?"

"No! I just... I'm never gonna give you up!"

"Ha! That's what I thought!"

"Edwarda!"

"_Some love is just a lie of the soul. A constant battle for the ultimate state of control."_ She sang coldly.

He recoiled as if struck. "_After you've heard lie upon lie, there can hardly be a question of why."_

"So you know it then. _Some love is just a lie of the heart. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start."_

"_But that can't happen to us, because it's always been a matter of trust."_His voice was soft and the hurt was obvious.

She turned on her heel and walked out. He stared as the door slammed behind her. Once she was in the car, she began to cry. "Fucking hormones." Her face was buried in the steering wheel, the angry act gone. "I hate them. I hate being female." She sobbed. "I'm sorry, my love." She looked up as he came out the door. "Ti amo," she said softly as she started the car and drove off. He was still in sight. "I love you," she repeated.

"Why do I have this feeling you're leaving?" Roy asked the dust her car had stirred up. "Maybe it's a good thing that I won't see you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Roy made sure he was the last to arrive the next day. He was uneasy and he was being tailed. Maes was waiting for them. Roy went on in, leaving Maes to argue with the police officer that had been following him.

"You're late, sir," Riza said as he walked in his outer office.

"Is Fullmetal here?" tumbled out of his lips before he realized it.

Everybody knew he was concerned. "No, sir," said Riza. "She hasn't called in sick either."

"I hope they haven't arrested her," he said.

"Shall I call her?"

"No, I will call Hughes," he muttered.

"Alright."

"I thought they were fighting," Kain said once Roy was in his office.

"Maybe they had to lie," Vato said, having no idea how right he was.

"Why would they have to lie about that?" Kain asked.

"To throw the police off," Riza replied. "Something must have been going on between them." She frowned, thinking about the lack of sexual tension in the office now. "Something we shouldn't know about."

Jean took a puff of his cigarette. "I knew that UST seemed resolved."

Roy tuned them out and picked up the phone. He frantically dialed the number. "Hello?" said Maes.

"Has Edwarda been arrested?"

"Hold on." There was shuffling of paper and a conversation on the other line. Finally Maes returned. "No. Why?"

"She's not here."

"Has she called you?"

"No."

"Have you called her?"

"No."

"Then call her and call me if she doesn't reply."

Roy hung up. He signed several papers absentmindly. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. It rang and rang and rang. It seemed like a long time before he hung up but it had only been a few minutes. He remembered something from last night. She looked like she gained weight. He put the phone back in use. "She didn't answer," he said when Maes picked up.

"Okay. I'll try and call you back when I can," Maes said, hanging up.

He sighed, signing several more papers. Riza came in and collected them. "Six papers signed in ten minutes," she commented, leaving.

"It's a new record," said Jean.

"That's abnormally fast for the Colonel," Vato remarked.

Roy faceplanted into his desk. There was a knock on the door. "Somebody called Major Elric's house from this office," the police chief said.

"I did," Riza lied, straightfaced. "She's not here so I called to see if she was alright."

"Did she answer?"

"No."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he left.

"Yes, thank you," Roy said as he put a larger stack of signed papers on Ed's empty desk.

Riza came back into Roy's office two hours later. Papers were strewn all over the place. He was massaging his writing hand, looking morose. "Cenz for your thoughts," she said, beginning to pick papers up.

"This isn't like her," he said. The concern was overwhelming.

"Edwarda can take care of herself," Riza reminded. "She's fine wherever she is. Maybe she went to..."

The door flew open. "Roy," Maes shouted. "Ed left Central!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter soundtrack: '_The Strange_r' by Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>"Ed's left Central!" Maes shouted.<p>

Roy tore out of his office, Riza following at a slower pace. "What do you mean, Hughes?" He asked his best friend in desperation.

"She's gone!"

Roy took the paper Maes handed him and then passed it to Vato. "This is a official document. But why would she resign?"

"I saw her about nine last night," Roy mumbled. "She never said a word about leaving to me." He looked sad.

"So I was right," Jean said as Maes and Riza each grabbed one of the Colonel's arms and dragged him into his office.

"I'm being abducted," he said as they shut the door on the shocked smoker. "Help."

"Oh, shut it, Roy Boy," said Maes.

"She probably has a reason for not telling you she was leaving," Riza told him. "You'd have stopped her."

"What happened last night?" Maes asked.

"I've never made her stay before," Roy said. "I wouldn't start now." He sighed. "Everything started out fine than she accused me of being possessive. She also said it was a matter of trust..." His voice had deepened when he spoke again. "_It was then I felt the stranger kick me right between the eyes_."

Maes nodded. "_Well, we all fall in love but we disregard the danger, though we share so many secrets, there are some we never tell. Why were you so surprised that you never saw the stranger? Did you ever let your lover see the stranger in yourself_."

Riza spoke up. "_Don't be afraid to try again. Everyone goes south, every now and then. You've done it, why can't someone else? You should know by now. You've been there yourself_."

Roy sighed. "How long was she there?" Maes asked.

"Ten minutes." He replied.

"That would have put her where she abandoned the car by dawn. If she didn't make any stops. Twenty trains left that station including one bound for Xing. She could be anywhere."

"Neither we or the police can find her." Riza mused.

"I called Al," said Maes. "He's returning to Central. Winry is staying in Resembool in case she turns up there." He never mentioned the note she had left for him. "The police have left her house for good." He walked out and left the office.

"He's hiding something," Roy said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Five minutes until arrival," the conductor announced. Ed picked up the diary she hadn't written in since that last night with Roy. Only other time it had opened since then was to put a picture in it. It was unlocked and fell open to the last entry.

'Withered dreams die as the blood dries on the wounds we keep hidden from view. I wondered what happened to my dreams but I know. I aged. Those dreams died of old age. But who am I now?' Then the handwriting changed from hers to Roy's. 'Something my aunt told me fits here. There'll be new dreams, baby, better dreams and plenty, before the last revolving year is through.'

The page was turned. There was the picture. It was one Maes had taken by surprise at lunch one day. The whole team had gone out and Roy ordered chocolate cake for dessert. When he thought nobody was looking, he leaned over and fed her a bite. That was Maes had suspended the moment in time. Nobody else had witnessed that deliciously sweet moment and it wasn't just that cake that was sweet. She shut the diary and putting it away, disembarked.

She didn't get too far before somebody shouted her name. "Ed!" screamed Rose. "What brings you back to Reole?"

"Rose," she hurried over, grabbing her old friend's hands. "Help me, please."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

The police were gone when Roy arrived at Ed's house. He has dodged his tail at Maes' house. He climbed up the tree and went in the still open window. He threw all twigs, leaves and creepy crawlies out of it. Thankfully there was no snake this time. He went straight into her bedroom, longing to lie in that bed where he had many so many wonderful memories, including that last night. She may not have known the difference but that night hadn't been just sex. Maybe she had known by the sweet way she responded to his every light as the breeze touch. Even just standing there, he could still taste making love to her. He didn't regret it. He never would. He just wanted to be able to do it again. He couldn't shake this feeling something had happened that night. Something he would have to be responsible for. The trash had been taken out. All evidence was gone. A piece of paper caught his eye. It had his name on it. He grabbed it and unfolded it.

'Mustang,

By the time you read this, you'll know I'm gone. I'm sure you're wondering why, let me tell you, that one reason you keep coming back to is correct. However, it is not because if you. It's because I can't keep pretending. I can't keep pretending that I hate you. I spent all day fighting the urge to go running and kiss you. Our cover would have been blown sky high if I had. So I left rather than cause the total destruction and humiliation of us both, Roy. There's something else you should know. You're always on my mind. My chest hurts every time I think about you and I just know it's your fault. You bastard.

You never tell anybody you love them, it makes you look like an idiot.

Edwarda'

He chuckled. "I need to learn Drachman," he muttered, remembering how she would talk to him in it at times.


	19. Chapter 19

Maes answered the door, letting Roy in. "Maes," he said. "Do you know anybody around here that speaks Drachman?"

"No. I can find out for you."

"I just want to learn something."

"Ed speaks it."

"Yeah, but I can't ask her, can I?"

Maes looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Edwarda's departure. She said she left as not to blow our cover. The only way it could be if one of us cracks and confesses or she's pregnant. "

"I'm sure she left so she wouldn't crack and confess."

"It's more likely but what if she is pregnant? What do I do?"

Maes had never seen Roy so panicked before. "Calm down, Roy. There's not a large chance that she is. She'd tell you if it was true."

"There is still a chance!"

"Calm down! She'll tell you. She can't hide something like that forever."


	20. Chapter 20

A week later, Maes found Riza in Roy's outer office. She was the only one there. "Thank goodness."

"Colonel Hughes?" She asked.

"I have a lead on Ed."

"That you've had since she left."

"You got me. It's just that I can't tell Roy. She has to."

"What is it then?"

"I know where she is and why she left."

"What are you supposed to tell him?"

"That I found a possible place she could be. I'd tell him myself but my train leaves in an half hour."

"Tell me the truth and I will deliver the message," Riza said, polishing her favorite pistol.

"She's in Reole," Maes gulped.

"And?"

"She's pregnant."

"The Colonel is the father." It wasn't a question. Maes nodded and Riza continued. "You're right. She should tell him. I'll deliver your message."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Go catch your train, sir." Riza said calmly.


	21. Chapter 21

Ed looked up as the shop bell rang. "Colonel Hughes?"

"Yo, Ed. How's it going?"

"Good, found a place to stay."

"Excellent! Found a good doctor yet?"

"No, but a kind lady is staying with me and helping me with shit."

"Good. Gracia says if you need anything and she and Elicia send their love."

"How's everyone back..."

"Al's worried sick. Winry is, too. I promised to call them from here. Major Armstrong has been trying to drive me crazy with questions about you. The rest are quieter but I know they're think about you. Roy misses you the most."

"Really?"

"You know Roy. He doesn't say it but he sure does show it. He almost had a panic attack in my living room the other day. He loves you. He really does. It's in his eyes when you're mentioned or he's thinking of you. You need to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Ed, you don't want your child to grow up not nothing their father, do you? You know how that feels. At least you knew him for two years and he came back when you needed him the most. Please, tell him. You can't hide that it's Roy's. It takes two to tango and he has all the traits for appearance."

"I know. I know."

"Then embrace it."

"They're going to have his last name."

"You still need to tell him." Maes glanced behind him at the line. "I'll get out of the way."


	22. Chapter 22

Jean's stomach growled. "I want Xing food."

"Edwarda loves that," Roy said.

"Shall we find another place then, sir?" Riza asked.

"No, Lieutenant. Xing food sounds great." He put on his coat and scarf. The rest went to get ready.

* * *

><p>It was a ten minute trek in the snow to get there. "Nice hat, Roy." Maes laughed when they arrived.<p>

His frustrated best friend brushed the snow out of his hair. "Why are you here?"

Maes sipped at a steaming bowl of a golden liquid. "I just got back from visiting Ed and stopped by here to warm up before going to see you by it appears I'll have to cancel as you're PMSing." He sighed. "I'll just get to see Gracia and little Elicia sooner!"

Roy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "MEN DON'T PMS!"

"It sure does seem like you are, sir," said Riza.

He huffed and sat down by the unaffected Maes. "Where?"

"At home of course. Where else would by dear little Elicia be."

"No! Where is Edwarda?" Roy punched the table.

Maes grew serious. "I can't tell you."

The dark eyes disappeared behind pale hands. "Why?"

"She asked me not to tell you." When Roy sighed, Maes did as well. "Trust me, she needs to."

Neither man saw Riza's calculating face.


	23. Chapter 23

Maes spun around when he heard the click of a pistol. Riza was in his office. "Yes, Lieutenant?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"You have Edwarda's phone number."

He gulped. It hadn't been a question. "Yes, I have it."

"I need it."

"Why?" He asked, hoping he didn't get shot.

"I need it," she repeated.

He wrote it down, not really wanting to give her any reason to pull the trigger. "Here," he said.

"It was either me or Major Armstrong," she said, walking out. "Don't worry, Colonel. The Colonel will never know I have it."


	24. Chapter 24

"Rose," said Ed. "My first trimester is ending."

"You got pregnant in October?" Her friend thought. "Yeah, you've only been here for almost two months. It makes sense. Wait, only the first?"

"Is it a shock?"

"You are kinda large."

"Maybe I'm eating too much."

"Yeah. Maybe." Rose looked at her. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes. He's the reason I'm so conflicted about being here."

"Why?"

"I want to tell him but I don't know how or if I should." Ed sighed.

"You should. I hate to be cliche but your heart will know when it's right to tell him."

"That does sound so cliche," Ed laughed.

"What did you housemate say today?"

"She can't wait for my due date. She's more excited than I am. She was also full of threats to confide me to bedrest if I don't start taking it easy."

"You need to."

"But my half of the bills..."

"It's called paid leave."


	25. Chapter 25

It was New Years Eve. Midnight was fastly approaching from Amestris. Ed was curled up on the couch. Her housemate was out so she let her emotions out, too. A pillow was soaked in her tears. She lifted her face to the clock as it struck 12. The phone rang. "Go away," but the ringing was persistent. "Hello?" She answered.

"Are you crying?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes," said Riza.

"How did you get my number?"

"Even Colonel Hughes is afraid of my gun." The reply was a broken laugh. "Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Let me paint the picture for you," Riza said. "You're pregnant and confused, having fallen in love with a man who you should have never developed feelings for or even had a sexual relationship with. He's the father of your offspring. You know you have to divulge the bulge to him sometime but you're afraid. What would his reaction be? Would he push you away? Would he reject the child? Or would he welcome you home with open arms? Would he be made happy again by your return? Would he love his own flesh and blood? It's a risk you have to take."

"How did you know?"

"I knew you were pregnant by the second week. Your running away only confirmed it. The Colonel is starting to get suspicious." Riza sighed. "I haven't breathed a word of it to anyone. I'm not going to, Edwarda, if I have to, I'll take your secret to the grave with me." One noise broke the silence. "You're crying again."

"I don't know why. I can't help it. Stupid hormones."

"I called to say you should give telling him serious thought."

"Thank you," Ed said softly to the woman who was like an older sister to her. "Give everybody my love, sister."

Riza smiled at the new title. "I will, sister." She hung up, leaving Ed to her thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Soundtrack - _She's Always a Woman to Me _by Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>The outer door burst open. "DO NOT MAKE ME ARREST YOU ALSO, COLONEL HUGHES!" The Police Chief roared.<p>

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO HOLD ROY ON ANY COUNT!" Maes shot back, angry. "I SHOULD SHOW THE CITY YOUR LATEST BANK RECORDS. HOW MUCH WAS YOUR CHECK FROM THE SHIPDALES AGAIN?"

Roy looked up as the door to his office opened. "Come with me, Colonel Mustang. I have a valid warrant from your arrest but I used my only pair of cuffs on Colonel Hughes." Roy got up as the Chief motioned for him to. He was ushered out of the building as Riza followed, her pistol out in response to the one in his back.

Maes was calculating the whole trip to the station. They were brought into the same room they were in last time. William was there. The four men exchanged glares. "You're out, I see." Maes said.

"Tell them what happened, Shipdale." The chief said.

"I went into the restaurant to get some pizza. I love pizza. The waitress looked a lot like Elric. She gave me my order. I ate it. Then I got sick."

"There is a problem with your story," Maes said flat-out. "There are no golden eyed waitresses there. There are a few blonde but that's the closest you get."

"How do you know she didn't sneak in?"

"She has an alibi. He's sitting right there." He pointed at Roy. "At the time you ate it, they were getting ready for bed."

"I knew that bitch was hiding something!" William shouted. "So I had somebody that worked for me sneak in and put the arsenic in my pizza. That bitch ruined my image so I will..."

Roy stood up. "_Blame it all on yourself, 'cause she's always a woman to me_."

"She used me."

"_She only reveals what she wants you to see. She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_."

"Alright. Colonel Hughes, you win again." The chief sighed. "The case is dropped."


	27. Chapter 27

It was Valentine's Day. The snow was falling thick and fast. Riza suggested that they go to the restaurant that it all started. Everybody agreed but Roy. Finally he nodded after some convincing from Jean. They all bundled up, Maes joined them and they headed off.

There was a blonde woman standing in front of the restaurant. She her back towards them. Nobody saw the grin Maes gave Riza. The woman turned, looking past them with gold eyes. Roy stopped. She turned back.

"Guess they aren't here yet," Ed said to herself. She shuddered. "It's so cold." She was embraced from behind suddenly. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing it was Roy from the scent. He kissed her and she kissed him back, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Their lips parted and he looked down at her with questioning black eyes. "We have four months before she or he is born." He smiled and pulled her closer. She had said we and not I.

"Losing your voice was not in the plan, sir," said Riza, making them separate. "Hopefully, you'll get it back soon." They went in and sat down.

Ed was handed a napkin. It had been written on. Roy's neat handwriting said 'I love you and I can't wait to meet our child.' She smiled at him, looking up into his eyes. The answering smile was all she ever wanted to see.


	28. Chapter 28

It was after nine p.m. Ed was already asleep. Al yawned and finished watching the dishes. Then he paused, there were footsteps upstairs and the sounds of doors opening and closing. "Ed?" He asked. No reply. He went upstairs and started checking rooms. The storage room window was open. He frowned and tried to shut it to no avail.

The last room to check was Ed's. He cautiously opened the door and let the light from the crack illumate the two in bed. He frowned. There had been one in there earlier. Roy had snuck in and fallen asleep, an arm around the woman carrying his child, his hand in hers, resting on her stomach. Then he smiled and shut the door. "He needs a key of his own."


	29. Chapter 29

**Soundtrack: _Scenes from an Italian Restaurant_ - Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>Al had been gone for a week. Edwarda was alone, eating on a piece of bread. The phone rang suddenly. "Hello," she said.<p>

It was Roy. "_Bottle of whites, bottle of red, perhaps a bottle of rose instead, get a table near the street in our old familiar place, you and I face to face. A bottle of red, a bottle of whites, it all depends upon your appetite. I'll meet you anytime you want in our Italian restaurant_."

She smiled and said she'd be there in an hour. He readily agreed to the time.

She was there when she said she would be. He was waiting for her. They sat down and ordered. It wasn't too long before a face both knew joined them. Edwarda gasped as she gave Roy a glance and he got up and fetched her a chair. "Don't look so surprised," the woman said. "You are carrying my great niece or nephew."

"Your..."

"Edwarda, this is my aunt," Roy said, sitting back down, "but it seems like you two already know each other."

"I took care of her while she was in Reole," Chris Mustang informed him. The three of them conversed the rest of the time about baby plans.


	30. Chapter 30

Roy and Maes were at their favorite bar. There was an older man making a requested of the younger one seated at the piano. He was having a hard time remembering the title of the song. "I don't know how I'm going to do it," Roy was saying. "I want to be creative."

A well dressed man was bemoaning to a man in military uniform. The bartender was giving the door a wistful look. The waitress was arguing loudly with a group about their opinions on the government and etc. while another group of sharply dressed men while drowning their loneliness in their drinks. They were silent but glad each other was there because it sure was better than drinking alone.

The manager smiled at the man at the piano. Maes grinned. "That's it. Let's recruit him on the plan." Roy smiled and nodded. They approached him as the music slowed.


	31. Chapter 31

Roy was sitting in the waiting room. He was waiting for the Doctor. Edwarda's water had broken right after a round of false labor. The baby was early. He was concerned. "Colonel Mustang," said a voice. He turned to the man standing there. "Come meet your daughter." He followed him.

Edwarda smiled at him as a nurse handed her a small purple bundle. "Roy," she said. "I named her Sally."

Roy sighed. "That poor girl. Let's give her the middle name of Rowena."

"Rowena?" Edwarda laughed. "She'll hate us."

"Sally Rowena?" the doctor asked.

"Mustang," the parents said in unison.

"Sally Rowena Mustang," Edwarda repeated. "Beautiful name."

Roy nodded, smiling, kissed her and their daughter before going back to work. "Ms. Elric?" was asked as he left.


	32. Chapter 32

**Soundtrack: _This is the Time_ - Billy Joel**

**_Only the Good Die Young_ - Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>Edwarda had lost weight since Sally's birth. Roy took her out to a restaurant. The young pianist was there. They went out to the dance floor and he led her for a few rounds. They sat back down, Edwarda laughing. He took her hands as the song changed. "<em>This is the time<em>," he sang softly, "_the time is gonna change. You've given me the best of you but now I need the rest of you_."

Before he pulled out the ring he had been saving for two months, she leaned forwards. "Since you asked, I will give you my life and become your housewife." Then she laughed at his facial expression and came around the table to kiss him while he slid the ring on her hand.

"_Ah_," sang the pianist, "_but sooner or later, it comes down to fate. I might as well will be the one_."

"_You know that only the good die young_," the newly engaged couple sang from their table.

The pianist nodded. "_Tell ya, baby, you know that only the good die young_."

* * *

><p><strong>The pianist is Billy himself. *shot*<strong>


	33. Epilogue

**Soundtrack: _Lullabye_ - Billy Joel**

* * *

><p>Roy was the only one up and about. Sally was asleep and Ed was in bed. Her gold eyes opened as the youngest woke up and began crying. "I'll get it," he said to her. He walked off but she got up and followed.<p>

She found him holding their daughter. "_Like a boat out on the ocean_," he was singing softly, "_I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me_." She smiled as he continued. "_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullabye, then in your heart, there will always be a part of me_." He put the sleeping girl back in her bed. "_Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go and on. They never die, that's how you and I will be_."

He caught Ed in the doorway as he was leaving. He smiled and kisses her. "Do I need to sing you to sleep, too?" She shook her head. "Then let us go to bed, Mrs. Mustang."


End file.
